


And you're the only thing that's going on in my mind

by paintyouwings



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame James corden, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kitten Louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Top Harry, kitten play, louis is a tease but we all knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't get one particular event out of his mind: Louis sitting on James' lap, pretending to be a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you're the only thing that's going on in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind ever since their Late Late Show interview. I just had to wait until finals were over to write this. 
> 
> https://kittensplaypen.net/ears/197-realistic-cat-ears-new.html#/velvet_inside-pink/new_fur_colours-aqua These are the ears Harry buys louis. (I love this website BUY ME ALL THE THINGS)
> 
> Title from UGH! by The 1975
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy! Corden is my king!

The Late Late Show with James Corden was probably the funniest talk show that One Direction had ever been on, in Harry's opinion. Not only was James one of their best mates, but he was hilarious. Harry and his boys had always felt so relaxed and not like they were playing it up for the cameras when James interviewed them. To say they were excited to film an interview was rare but very true. 

 

Harry woke up the morning after filming their interview with James, with an ache on his forearm and his Louis pressed against his back, snoring softly into his ear. The events of the night before came rushing back pulling a soft smile from his lips. 

After Harry had gotten "late late" tattooed onto his forearm, and they finished up their episode, Louis had dragged him back to their L.A. home, where he proceeded to fuck Harry into their king sized mattress. Louis had always gotten a bit turned on while watching Harry get tattooed. Louis had done a few of Harry's tattoos himself, then would either ride Harry or fuck him. 

Yes the episode was full of great moments, but Harry couldn't get one particular event out of his mind: Louis sitting on James' lap, pretending to be a cat for their James Bond skit. The images of Louis licking his tiny 'paws' was replaying in Harry's head over and over again. After probably the thirtieth time of replaying that event, Harry quietly slipped out of Louis' arms, grabbing his laptop and almost running into their house office. He had a plan, and the sooner he got things going, the better. 

Louis got home a few day after finally being back in the UK, to find a brown package waiting at his and Harry's doorstep. Grabbing the box, he got the door unlocked and walked inside his home. Taking off his shoes and throwing the keys onto the side table by the door, he took a look at the label on the package. Yes, the package always addressed to one Harry Styles, but seeing as Harry was out to lunch with a few of his mates and Louis was never really one for patience, his curiosity got the best of him as he ripped open the box to see what Harry had ordered. What he saw make his cheeks blush prettily. In the box was a fuzzy pair of cat ears, made out of a soft cream colored faux fur with velvet light pink for the inner ear. In the box, was also a cute little note saying "hope your little kitten loves their new ears! Enjoy! -KPP". Harry had bought Louis CAT EARS! Louis knew Harry had practically died from fond while watching Louis pretend to be a cat, but he didn't realize how much it had affected Harry. Louis had to admit, the cat ears were beautiful. He walked into their bedroom with the ears gently in his grasp, and stood in front of their door length mirror. He placed the ears carefully on his head and gasped. They were so beautiful! He felt warm all over just looking at how perfectly the ears fit on his head. Louis was in love with the ears and he was going to have to thank Harry for this special surprise. 

After lunch and a day of shopping with some mate, Harry was finally home. He saw the light to their room on from the crack underneath their bedroom door, alerting him that Louis was home. He walked straight to the door and the sight he was met with, had his dick quickly hardening in his skinny jeans. Louis was sitting on his knees, completely nude, with his hands curled up into paws, with the cat ears Harry had ordered sitting prettily in his hair.   
"Meow" Louis said, with a smirk on his face.   
"Louis...baby...fuck.." Was all Harry could get out before he was stripping off his clothes, sitting on their bed, and pulling Louis onto his lap, just getting another meow in return.   
Louis could feel Harry's dick, hard and tempting pressed against his bare bum. He grinned up at Harry while slowly grinding down on him, making Harry gasp and buck his hips up.   
"Fuck...Lou..can you ride me please, kitten?" Harry asked, causing Louis to nod quickly reaching for the lube to coat Harry's dick before positioning himself over the tip.   
"Wait, Louis. Let me prep you love." Harry said reaching under Louis to lightly brush the tip of his finger to his hole. Much to Harry's delight, his finger slipped right into Louis, causing the older man to mewl, closing his eye.   
"You opened yourself up for me pretty kitty?" Harry more started than asked, adding two more fingers into Louis, brushing his prostate with the tip of his middle finger, causing Louis to moan and fuck himself down onto Harry's hand.   
As soon as Harry removed his fingers, Louis was sliding down onto Harry's awaiting cock. They both moaned in unison as Louis started to fuck himself down onto Harry, nailing his prostate with every thrust.   
Louis who had always been very vocal during sex was letting out these breathy moans, whimpering with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Louis' hands that were still in little 'paws' resting against Harry's chest, he put the around his neck, held onto Louis' hips and started thrusting in hard and precise movements. That's all it took for Louis' orgasm to hit, coming untouched onto his and Harry's tummy, Harry coming almost right after, filling Louis up so deliciously.   
Collapsing onto his back, Harry pulled out of Louis and pulled him onto his chest, scratching Louis' head, behind where the cat ears still rested.   
"So..you know, opening mail that isn't yours is against the law, babe."  
"Meow" Louis grinned down at Harry seductively, before Harry groaned , flipping them, and climbed on top of Louis, attacking his neck with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you're waiting for my other story to be updated, I hope this makes it a little less annoying. I'll try to update soon I promise!


End file.
